


Co-Captain

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkwardness, Dalton Academy, Drunk confessions, Drunk convetsations, Fluff, Hints of bottom Sebastian, I tried to be Kurt friendly, I'm not good at writing slow build, M/M, Minor Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling, Parties, Rewrite, Season 3, Sebastian is secretly a good guy, Slow Build, The Warblers - Freeform, The Warblers love inside jokes, Underage Drinking, i think, idk if it worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Instead of going to McKinley, Blaine stays at Dalton and breaks up with Kurt.





	Co-Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of my favorites so far. I hope you like it :)

“I’m sorry Kurt, but I’m not going to transfer to McKinley.” Blaine says, making Kurt frown. “Why not? I want us to be together.”

“Kurt, Dalton is my home. I want to be with you, but I’m not leaving Dalton. They were there after… You know what happened, and the reason you transferred to Dalton was because McKinley wasn’t safe for you. I’m not going to risk it, I’m sorry.” Blaine sighs and takes the last sip of his coffee. He carefully watches his boyfriend’s reaction.

“I don’t think we can be together as rival glee clubs.” Kurt starts, “I love you, but I can’t do that to the New Directions. I love Romeo and Juliette but I’m not willing to die for love.”

Blaine frowns when he feels the urge to roll his eyes, that’s not like him. “Okay, I guess that this is it then.”

Kurt nods, “We’re still friends, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Blaine answers, but he doesn’t expect to hear from Kurt anymore. Blaine wants to focus on school this year. And not only on school, he wants to go to Nationals this year with the Warblers. And they’re going to do it different this year, he doesn’t want solos every time. This year the other Warblers will be able to sing solos or duets too.

Kurt nods again and stands up, saying something about an early glee meeting. Blaine watches his walk away, he’s going to miss Kurt and what they had. First loves are always hard, but he knows it’s for the best.

And now he won’t feel guilty when they beat the New Directions.

\--

When he walks into Dalton, a few Warblers greet him by the entrance. “Did you hear? There’s a new student from France.” Trent informs him and Jeff nods. “Nick said he was hot.”

Trent and Blaine look at Jeff, making him blush. “I mean, good looking.” Blaine and Trent share a knowing look and they walk to the library.

“Welcome, Warblers, hereby I open the first meeting of the Warblers.”  Thad says and slams the gable on the table, “Oh, that feels so good.” He mumbles, making the Warblers laugh.

“This year we have more auditions than ever, so prepare for a long few days.” A few Warblers chuckle and Thad stands up.

“This year a few things are going to change, instead of three heads, we’re also going to audition for a captain. This was an idea of the school and we have sadly no say in it.”  A few Warblers start muttering to each other.

“Guys! Please, I’m not done yet. Auditions start tomorrow after school, I hope to see you all on time, yes, I’m talking to you Nick, no more quick bathroom visits.” A few Warblers chuckle making Nick blush slightly, “Noted.”

“Okay, dismissed.” Thad grins and most of the boys exit the room.

“Blaine, I thought Kurt was making you transfer to McKinley?” Thad asks curious and Blaine shrugs. “I don’t want to leave Dalton, so we broke up.”

“Shouldn’t you feel, like, really sad now? You look okay.” Trent asks and leans against the back of the couch. “I am okay, and that surprised me too. I guess I didn’t like him like that. He’s a great guy, he’s just not ‘the one’ for me. And he wanted me to leave Dalton and go to a school full of bullies when he knows about my history. He either forgot or didn’t care.”

“Well, we’re happy you stayed.” Nick smiles at him. The bell rings and they all go different ways. Blaine looks at his schedule and frowns when he sees his first class is French. His mom made him take French because she loved the language. He likes French, and he would love to go to France someday, but to be honest he sucks at it. He can never remember any of the words and it’s a surprise he’s still in the AP class.

He knows it’s only because Ms. Baker loves him.

He sits down on his usual chair before smiling at the teacher. He notices a boy he has never seen before and politely smiles at him. The new boy smirks and checks him out before looking back at his books. Blaine feels his face heat up and turns back towards the teacher.

\--

Blaine saw the new guy in a few of his classes, but he never had the time to introduce himself. He did see Sebastian, he learned his name after a teacher introduced him to the class, check him out a few times. Every time Blaine couldn’t help but blush at the attention, of course a few other boys checked him out before, but for some reason he didn’t totally hate it this time.

When he told Nick, Nick just laughed and said it was totally normal for him to like it.

The next time he saw Sebastian was at the Warbler auditions the next day. Sebastian was the last to perform that day, and his audition made almost all the Warblers speechless. The whole song Sebastian kept winking at Blaine, making Blaine’s face turn red.

It confused him, it’s not normal to feel like this when you haven’t even met someone, right? What if Sebastian is a total creep, by his attitude you could tell he was a ‘player’.

Everyone clapped when Sebastian finished, “Thank you, Sebastian. You’ll hear from us.” Thad smiles at the taller boy. Sebastian nods and winks one last time at Blaine before leaving the library.

“Okay, we all know he’s going to get in.” Thad says to the Warblers and almost everyone nods in agreement. “This was it for today, I will see you guys tomorrow.”

“Hey, Blaine, can you give me a ride home? My brother has lacrosse practice today and I don’t feel like waiting.” Nick asks him when they get out of the library. “Yeah of course.” Blaine smiles at him.

“Cool, okay, I have to get my jacket first. I’ll be right back.” Nick hurries down the hallway, leaving Blaine alone next to the library.

Well, not alone.

“Hi.”

Blaine looks up and sees Sebastian smirking at him, “Oh, hey. Your audition was amazing.” Blaine grins and holds out his hand, “I’m Blaine Anderson.”

“Sebastian Smythe.” Sebastian shakes his hand, for some reason it takes a lot to let go of Sebastian’s hand and Blaine’s face heats up.

“So, do you think I’ll get in?” Sebastian asks him, making Blaine nod. “Definitely, don’t tell Thad I told you though. It’s ‘classified’ information.” Blaine chuckles.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you later, Blaine.” Sebastian smirks at him and winks at him before walking away.

“What’s up with all the winking?” Nick asks, suddenly behind Blaine, making Blaine yelp slightly. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Nick chuckles, “Okay, lover boy, let’s go.”

\--

“Okay, to the new guys, welcome in the Warblers, and congratulations. Like I mentioned to the others before the auditions, this year we’re going to have a captain this year. If you want to be the captain of the Warblers, there’s a paper in by the door. You can write your name down and you’ll have to prepare a song with us, the one who ends up being the best leader wins. At the end you can vote for the one who you think is the best, and don’t vote because it’s your friend, best friend or boyfriend.”

“Did he even breath while giving that speech?” Trent whispers to Blaine, making him laugh softly.

“Are there any questions?” Thad asks, but no one raises their hand. “Okay, you can all go now.”

“So, Blaine, are you going to audition for captain?” Jeff asks him and looks at the few boys by the door. “No, I don’t think so. I’ve had enough solos last year.”

“Please, Blaine. Everyone loves you and you’re an amazing teacher. You’ll definitely have my vote.” Trent smiles at him, making him sigh. “Fine.”

He walks towards the door and writes his name underneath Sebastian’s.

“Hey, Blaine. Want to get some coffee?” Nick asks him, “We and a few others are going to the Lima Bean.”

“Yeah, sounds like fun.” Blaine answers, he hopes he won’t run into Kurt or his friends. It’ll be awkward to see them.

“Great, the only one who doesn’t have a ride yet is Sebastian, I think he’s at the dorm getting his jacket.”

“He lives in the dorms?” Blaine asks surprised. Usually teenagers who didn’t live close to Dalton or whose parents were too busy lived there. “Yeah, I think his room is 256, not totally sure though.”

Blaine can hear someone yell Nick’s name, “I’ll meet you at the Lima Bean.” Nick grins at him before walking away. “Alright.” Blaine sighs before walking towards the dorms.

Blaine never lived in the dorms, he doesn’t think he knows someone who does. Now he does.

He walks to room 256 and sees that the door is open. Sebastian is sitting on the bed, staring at a framed picture in his hands.

“You okay?” Blaine asks, making Sebastian jump slightly.

“Yes.” Sebastian quickly places the picture frame down and gets up to grab his jacket. Blaine can see him wipe away a tear on his cheek.

“Do you miss your family?” Blaine asks him, “Or was it someone else?”

Sebastian looks up, slightly surprised. “Oh, yeah. My mom is still in France.” He tells him and motions that he can walk into the room. Blaine looks at the picture and sees a brown-haired woman smiling. The woman has a younger boy, probably Sebastian, on her lap who is also smiling at the camera. Blaine laughs when he notices that younger Sebastian is missing a few teeth.

“I’m ready.” Sebastian says, making Blaine quickly put the picture down.

They walk to Blaine’s car in silence, Blaine suddenly has no idea what to talk about. Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind the silence, he looks like he’s deep in thoughts.

Blaine’s curious why Sebastian’s mom is still in France, his parents probably divorced. He’s also curious why Sebastian didn’t stay in France, and if he even wanted to be here.

Blaine unlocks his car and they get in. To break the silence, Blaine turns on the radio.

“Please don’t tell anyone about that picture.” Sebastian suddenly says, making Blaine look at him. It’s the first time he doesn’t see Sebastian’s ‘playboy’ act. Sebastian is looking at him and he thinks he can see hints of sadness in the green yes.

“Of course.” Blaine carefully smiles at him. “I promise.” Sebastian nods and they both listen to the radio for a few minutes.

“Can I ask why you moved to America?” Blaine asks. He sees Sebastian hesitate, “It’s okay it you don’t want to.” Blaine quickly adds.

“I’m not really comfortable with telling anyone.” Sebastian admits and looks out of the window to avoid his eyes.

“That’s okay.” Blaine says and it’s the last thing they say before they arrive at the Lima Bean. The other Warblers are already chatting with each other in the back of the building. An older lady is looking really annoyed at the laughing teenage boys.

Blaine and Sebastian walk into the Lima Bean, making a few people look up. One of them being Kurt, but he awkwardly waves at Blaine and doesn’t ger up. Blaine can feel Kurt’s eyes on him when he and Sebastian order their coffees.

As soon as they walk towards the Warblers, Sebastian is smirking again like nothing happened. Blaine wonders why Sebastian trusted him like that, or he didn’t, and it was only because Blaine walked on him almost crying.

\--

Nick, Sebastian and Blaine are the last ‘finalists’ for the role as captain. Nick helped them prepare ‘Uptown Girl’ and Blaine had to admit, it was amazing.

Halfway through their performance Kurt entered the library and most of the Warblers smiled at him. Blaine felt awkward when he saw Kurt, but he tried not to show it.

“Kurt, hey, what are you doing here?” Blaine asks Kurt when they finished singing. “I wanted to invite you and a few of the Warblers to the McKinley’s West Side Story. Rachel insisted that you’d come and ‘see her big musical debut’, but she couldn’t come and ask you guys, so she send me.”

“Are you sure you’re not here to spy on us again?” Thad jokes, making a few Warblers laugh. The new Warblers share confused looks, making Trent laugh harder. “Oh, you had to be there.”

Kurt grabs the tickets from his back and gives them to Blaine. Kurt keeps trying to make eye contact with him, and Blaine has no idea how he’s feeling about this.

“We’d love to come.” Jeff says, “West Side Story is my favorite, my sister made me watch it every Friday night when we were little.”

“It’s my second favorite, Les Mis will always be my number one.” Sebastian speaks up, making a few Warblers look surprised. “What? I like musicals too.”

“Alright…” Kurt trails off, trying to get Blaine’s attention again. “Blaine, can we talk? In private, please.” Blaine nods, “Yeah, sure.”

Blaine follows Kurt out of the room and looks at him curiously.

“I wanted to apologize for asking you to transfer to McKinley. I know that after what happened at your old school you never want to go to a public school again. I shouldn’t have pushed you and bothered you with it this summer.”

Blaine looks surprised, he didn’t expect Kurt to apologize. He smiles, “It’s okay, I forgive you.”

“Awesome.” Kurt pulls him in a hug, “I miss you, I know it’s only been a few weeks, but I really miss you, Blaine.”

Blaine gently pushes Kurt away after he doesn’t let go of the Warbler. “Uh…”

He didn’t even think about Kurt the last few weeks, he suddenly feels really guilty. “I think you should go, long drive and all.”

“Blaine, please. I really am sorry, can we please be boyfriends again?” Kurt asks him and tries to give him his best puppy eyes.

“I’m sorry Kurt, I… I don’t think I like you like that anymore.”

Kurt’s face breaks, “Oh. I, uh, I have to go. I guess I’ll see you at West Side Story.” Kurt doesn’t give him time to answer and quickly walks away.

“Was that your boyfriend?” Sebastian asks when Blaine walks back into the room. “No, ex-boyfriend. We broke up a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sebastian gives him a sad smile, but Blaine shrugs. “I’m over him, it was just weird seeing him again.”

\--

Sebastian made them perform ‘Want You Back’ and it turns out he’s an amazing dancer. It took some time, but he got the Warblers to memorize the dance steps, which is probably a miracle. The last time Blaine saw Nick dance like that was last year at Wes’ goodbye party, some guys thought it was funny to give the sophomores alcohol and Nick got wasted and won five battles of Just Dance.

Blaine was sure that Sebastian would be a perfect captain of the Warblers. He’s a great dancer, has a great voice and loves all kinds of music styles. Blaine walked in on Sebastian lip syncing to an old rock song and Blaine is so glad he recorded it.

“Hey guys, my parents are out of town, what do you say about the first Warbler party?” Jeff suggest, making most of the Warblers cheer.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, last time you threw a party Thad started to give everyone lap dances.” Trent says, making Blaine and a few others laugh at the memory.

“Thank you, Trent. Not the new Warblers know about that too.” Thad sighs but can’t help but smile. “Who knows who embarrasses themselves this time, it’s starting to be a tradition for at least one Warbler to do something… crazy.”

“Ooh, one of the New Direction girls told me that Blaine kissed with their lead singer on one of their parties.” Nick says, making Blaine blush. “It was nothing, it only made me realize that I’m 100% gay, I don’t understand why some you guys like kissing girls.”

A few laugh at that, “Okay, I’ll see you guys tomorrow night.”

\--

“Hey, Blaine! Looking good!” Sebastian greets him, slightly drunk already. “Come dance with me!”

“Hi, Sebastian. I’ll join you later, I want to find Jeff first to say hi.” Blaine gives him an amused smile. “Oh, Jeff and Nick just left to go upstairs, Thad and I have a bet that they’re hooking up. Thad says that they’re just friends, but my gaydar never lies.” Sebastian giggles, surprising Blaine.

Sebastian Smythe giggled. Blaine wished he had this on video.

“Okay, I guess I’ll dance with you.” Blaine barely finished his sentence when Sebastian drags him to the living room. An upbeat song is playing, and Blaine recognizes the other Warblers dancing around him. Sebastian isn’t the only one who’s drunk already, Thad is standing on the couch, yelling something about stars and the sky. Trent is laughing about something one of the new guys said.

Blaine moves to the rhythm of the song and smiles when Sebastian lets his guard down and tries to rap the Twenty-One Pilots song that is playing. Because he’s drunk, Sebastian fails, but he seems to be having fun.

“I’m going to get a drink.” Blaine tells him after a few songs. Sebastian nods, “Me too, I’m starting to get sober.”

Blaine laughs, “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Who wants to play truth or dare?!” Jeff yells after Blaine and Sebastian finished their second drinks.

“That’s going to end in a disaster, lets go.” Blaine says and leads Sebastian to the backyard. Only a few Warblers are sitting there, Thad is holding a back of Cheetos to his chest and Nick is trying to grab it, making both boys fall on the grass.

“Blaine! ‘Bastian!” Trent grins at them and waves them over. “Am I really the soberest here?” Blaine laughs and sits next to his best friend.

“Who is going to start?” One of the new Warblers, Zach asks.

“Me! Me! I choose truth!” Nick raises his hand, suddenly forgetting about the bag of Cheetos.

“Okay, Nick, what were you and Jeff doing earlier?” Zach asks him and smirks. Nick and Jeff both blush. “Oh, uh…” Nick starts stuttering.

“Give me those dollars, Thad!” Sebastian giggles and holds out his hand.

“Wait, you guys made a bet?” Jeff asks surprised. Thad sighs and gives Sebastian the money, “Who’s next?”

“Sebastian, truth or dare?” Nick smirks at him.

“Truth, I’m not drunk enough for a dare.”

“Tell us something no one knows about you.”

Sebastian stays silent and thinks about it for a few seconds. “One Direction is my guilty pleasure.”

A few warblers giggle at that and they continue playing the game. Blaine ends up getting a lap dance from a very drunk Thad, which gives him flashbacks to Jeff’s last party.

Sebastian had to make out with Trent, which was really awkward. Both boys agreed to never talk about it again.

After awhile they stop playing and get back to dancing, and it isn’t until one in the morning that Sebastian realizes he missed Dalton’s closing time. He hated the rule that the doors closed after twelve am. He understood why they did it, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

“You can crash at my place, I live only a few streets away.” Blaine offers him and Sebastian nods, “That would be great. What about your parents?”

“They’re out on a business trip.” Blaine answers and they walk to Jeff to say goodbye.

\--

“You know, you’re a really great guy, Blaine.” Sebastian confesses when they walk into Blaine’s house. Sebastian is still drunk, but Blaine has sobered up a little. “Oh, really?” Blaine asks and focuses on helping Sebastian take off his shoes and jacket.

“Yeah, you’re really cute and an amazing singer. You’re also really hot and I think I’m totally in love with you.”

Blaine almost drops the jacket, “What?!”

“Oops, I wasn’t supposed to say that.” Sebastian giggles and Blaine sighs, “You’re drunk. You don’t mean it. Let’s get you into bed, huh.”

“Sleep does sound good.” Sebastian answers and follows him up the stairs. Blaine tries not to think about what Sebastian told him.

“You know, I never told you why I went to America.” Sebastian says when Blaine gives him one of his brother’s old pajamas.

“I think you should tell me when you’re sober.” Blaine tells him and turns around when Sebastian starts changing.

“No, no, no. I would be too scared to tell anyone.” Sebastian answers him, “I fell in love with the guy next door. It was your typical love story… Wait no, most stories don’t involve gay guys… Anyways, I was in love with him, and I thought he loved me. But he didn’t. Turns out, he pranked me and outed me to the whole school. Everyone started bullying me after that. My parents tried to talk to my school, but they didn’t do anything. Not until I got into a coma. When I woke up my mom told me I was going to move to America where she found Dalton academy. La fin”

Blaine hears a thud and a half naked Sebastian is sitting on the ground.

“I’m so sorry, Sebastian.” Blaine sits down next to him on the floor.

“I guess that’s why I act like a confident jerk all the time, I’d rather have people afraid or intimidated by me than that they bully me… But for some reason I can be myself around you, and it kinda scares me.” Sebastian turns his head to look at Blaine.

Blaine feels Sebastian’s hand grab his and he stays silent, he has no idea what to say. Sebastian leans a little closer until their foreheads are touching. “Can I tell you another secret?”

“I don’t think sober you would like that.”

“I act like I’ve hooked up with lots of guys, like I’m a player or something. I’ve never even lost my virginity.”

Blaine raises his eyebrows, he didn’t expect that. “You should probably go to sleep before you reveal more secrets.”

“Yeah, I’m really tired.” Sebastian admits, and Blaine helps him in his brother’s old bed.

“Hey Blaine, can you stay? I have trouble sleeping at new places.” Sebastian asks and Blaine smiles, “Of course, let me get changed first.”

\--

When Blaine wakes up, someone’s head is laying on his chest. He groans and runs his hand through the soft brown locks. Sebastian makes a humming sound but doesn’t wake up.

Blaine hopes Sebastian will remember what he said last night, or else it would be awkward when he found out what Blaine knew. He never expected Sebastian to be like this, it made him really question his feelings.

He already found Sebastian attractive, but finding out who Sebastian really is and what he has been through… He thinks he has real feelings for the other Warbler.

“Blaine?” Sebastian mumbles and slowly gets up.

“Good morning.” Blaine sighs, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.” Sebastian answers, Blaine can hear hints of Sebastian’s French accent and smiles. “Argh, I really can’t keep my mouth shut when I’m drunk.”

“It’s okay, I’m kinda glad you told me.” Blaine tells him, “Now get off of me, I’m going to make us breakfast.”

Sebastian lets out a laugh, before groaning again. “My head hurts, is this what a hangover feels like?”

“You’ve never been drunk?” Blaine laughs and gets up.

“No, like I probably told you yesterday, I wasn’t really the coolest guy in France.”

Blaine walks downstairs and starts preparing breakfast. He has no idea what Sebastian likes so he just makes pancakes.

When he’s almost finished, Sebastian walks down in the clothes he wore yesterday. “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“It’s no problem, do you like pancakes?” Blaine asks him.

“Yes, even though I still don’t understand why people eat is as breakfast.” Sebastian chuckles and sits down at the table. “What I told you last night… I want you to know that everything is true.”

Blaine frowns, “I know, I believe you.”

“I mean, not only what I told you about my history.” Sebastian awkwardly scratches his neck, suddenly feeling insecure.

“That you think you’re in love with me?” Blaine places the two plates on the table and sits down too. Sebastian nods and avoids his eyes. “Maybe its soon, no, it’s too soon. I’m sorry I said anything, we’ve only known each other for a few weeks. I don’t know what I’m feeling.”

If it wasn’t this situation, Blaine would’ve thought that Sebastian looked cute right now… Well, he still thinks so. Sebastian’s hair is flat against his forehead and his cheeks are red from blushing.

“Sebastian, its okay.” Blaine cuts off the other teenager, who is starting to ramble. Sebastian stops and looks at him, his eyes are slightly wider than usual and he’s biting his lip.

“I like you too, but I just broke up with Kurt and… I want to take things slow.” Blaine gives him a soft smile and Sebastian nods. “Okay, do you, uh, want to go on a date with me on Sunday?”

“I’d love to.”

\--

“Nervous?” Blaine laughs when he opens the door and sees Sebastian nervously tapping his food. “What? Uh…”

Blaine laughs again and grabs his jacket before closing the door behind him.

“So, where are you taking me?” Blaine asks him when they start walking.

“I’ve never really dated, but I heard Jeff talk about a new movie.” Sebastian says, “But I don’t have a car or driving licence so we’re going to have to walk.” He lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Sounds good.” Blaine grins at him.

The walk to the movies is filled with light chatter about the Warblers and what Blaine’s planning to do for his audition for captain.

“I wish everyone just voted right away, now we have less time to prepare for sectionals.” Blaine says when they walk into the movies. Sebastian hums in agreement and pays for their tickets.

They sit in the back, there’s only two other couples siting in front of them, one of them is busy making out.

Both Blaine and Sebastian feel awkward and have no idea what to talk about. Sebastian’s leg is shaking nervously and he’s tapping his fingers on the chair he’s sitting in.

Blaine thinks it’s cute that he’s nervous and hesitates before grabbing the other’s hand. Sebastian immediately stops shaking his leg and tightens the grip on Blaine’s hand.

The movie starts and they both try to focus on it, but occasionally they look at each other. Blaine can feel his heart beat faster and his face heat up every time they lock eyes. Sebastian would only smile and bite his lip before turning back to the movie.

The movie was good, not that Blaine really knew what happened in it. When they get out it’s starting to get dark outside. Sebastian is still holding his hand, and Blaine can’t help but glance at their hands intertwined.

He hasn’t felt like this before, and it makes him question if what he felt for Kurt was really romantic feelings. He liked Kurt, but more as a friend.

If this is what real love felt like…

“You okay?” Sebastian asks him, interrupting his thoughts.

“Yeah, definitely.” Blaine smiles at him.

\--

Blaine makes the warblers perform ‘Dark Side’ and everyone seems to be having fun. A few of the Warblers notice the chemistry between Sebastian and Blaine. They haven’t left each other’s sides after their first date.

The Warblers vote and Sebastian and Blaine tie. Instead of letting everyone vote again, they agree to be co-captains and decide to use the songs they’ve already sang for Sectionals. They’re first place and have to compete with the New Directions at Regionals.

Blaine and Sebastian decide to meet in Sebastian’s dorm to talk about what song they’re going to perform.

“What do you think about both singing a solo and one duet?” Sebastian suggests and throws a tennis ball in the air, only to catch it again.

“That’s a good idea, I can’t wait to finally go to Nationals.” Blaine smiles, making Sebastian laugh. “Calm down, B, we have to win first.”

“That won’t be a problem, from what I’ve heard they only think about the song they’re performing a week before the competition, and most of the time they’re too busy with drama.”

“Yeah, but I heard that they’re good. I mean, West Side Story was amazing, I’m not going to lie.” Sebastian sighs and throws the tennis ball in the air again. Blaine catches it this time and sits down next to him.

“We’re going to beat them, Bas, because the Warblers have amazing co-captains.” Blaine grins at him.

“Oh, we’re in the nickname’s phase now?” Sebastian laughs and bumps his shoulder against Blaine’s. Blaine looks up at him and their faces are suddenly really close.

Blaine closes the gap between them and kisses Sebastian gently, making sure the taller boy really wants this. Sebastian doesn’t hesitate and kisses him back, cupping his neck and pulling him closer. Blaine can feel himself get lost in the kiss and pushes Sebastian down on the bed, his hands move to the other’s cheeks. Sebastian’s skin is hot under Blaine’s cold hands and he can feel Sebastian wrap his arms around his waist.

Sebastian is the first to pull away, “I thought we were going to take things slow?” His lips are slightly swollen and it’s almost as if his eyes are a darker shade of green.

“Oh, yeah, right.” Blaine chuckles and lies down next to him. Their hands find each other and they both stare at the ceiling.

“You’re right, we’re definitely going to win.” Sebastian says and grins at Blaine, “We’re an amazing team after all.”

\--

They win from the New Directions and end up celebrating at Jeff’s house. This time Sebastian decides to not get drunk, because he’s planning on doing something and he wants to remember it.

Blaine doesn’t drink alcohol either and sticks to a coke. They both watch the others dance and sing along to the songs that are playing.

“Idiots.”  Sebastian mumbles when Jeff and Nick stumble over their own feet. Both Warblers giggle and get up, “Congratulations, Blainers.” Nick grins and wraps his arm around the shorter boy. “We’re going to Nationals!” He yells, making Blaine wince slightly.

Jeff and a few other Warblers cheer loudly, and Blaine is glad Jeff doesn’t have neighbors. Jeff and Nick go back to the dancing Warblers, making the co-captains laugh.

“Hey, B, can we talk upstairs?” Sebastian asks him, the other nods and they walk towards the stairs.

“Ooh! Blainey’s getting some!” Nick yells, Sebastian flips him off and drags a blushing Blaine up the stairs.

“I… I don’t know how to do this, but the past weeks have been so much fun and…” Sebastian trails of, not knowing what he’s saying. He has never been good with words.

“Please don’t tell me you want to break up.” Blaine says softly, a hint of fear in his eyes.

“What? No! No, no. I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend.” Sebastian quickly says, and Blaine lets out a relived sigh. “Yes, of course.”

Sebastian grins at him and kisses him softly, Blaine answers the kiss and quickly has Sebastian pinned against the door. Sebastian lets out a groan when the doorknob pushes in his back and they both end up laughing.

They share another gentle kiss before they go back downstairs and party with their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
